Imaginary Hearts
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Zexion turns his back on his friends. To take all the Hearts for himself so he knows what feelings are. So he takes all the imaginary friends hearts. Bloo and Mac can't do this alone. That's right. A Kingdom HeartsFosters home crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Fosters home for imaginary friends**

"Bloo!!!!" A loud cry from the game room called. Bloo tiptoed inside finding Mac covered in hotsauce.  
"This was your doing wasn't it!?" He yelled. Bloo fell to the ground laughing so hard he was crying.  
"I'm sorry Mac." He said whiping a tear away. "This prank wasn't for you."  
Mac threw the leftover sauce off his face and threw it at Bloo. "Then who was it for?" He asked.

"It was for Coco." He said grinning. Coco overheard behind the wall.

"Cococococo! cococo!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah! Well I'll be waiting sista!" He said pointing his thumb at her. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Why are you pulling pranks on her?" He asked.

"Because, the first prank came from me. And then came from her, then me, then her, then me, then her-"

Mac slapped his hand against Bloos mouth.

"Why were you pulling a prank on her anyway?" He asked.  
"Uh because I was bored, duh." He said with pride.

Mac ran to the bathroom and got cleaned up. No sauce anywhere on him.

He walked odwnstairs looking for Bloo. It was quiet. Tooo quiet. He tiptoed down the hallway. Hoping nothing seriouse will happen...Looking around finding nothing above him.

"Whew.." He sighed of relief. And walked into the game room. But his luck ran out. A bucket of cold limabeans fell on his head.

"BLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

**Dining room**

"Bloo what took you so long to come to breakfast?" Frankie asked impatiently.

"I had some unfinished buisness." He said winking at Coco. She scoffed.

Frankie slid a plate across the table. "What're we having?" He asked.

"Pancakes and sausage." She answered. Bloos smile got wider.

"Awesome!" And threw them cakes in his mouth and swallowed them whole. Mac walked out of the kitchen with beans on his face.

"Mac, your not staying for breakfast?" She asked. Mac shook his head angrily. And shut the door behind him.

"Bloo what did you do?" Frankie asked.

Bloo smiled showing pancakes in his teeth.

**KH**

Zexion raised his hands up high as dark clouds formed around them. He stoped as he heard noises from the hallway. He quickly smacked his hands along his sides.

"Zexion?" Axel asked opening the door. He grinned. "What're you up to?"  
"Nothing." He quickly answered. Staring out the window.

"Do you know where Roxas wennt?" He asked. "He's not in his room.."  
"Why are you always fallowing that boy?" He grunted.

Axel had a surprised look on his face.  
"He's my best friend." He answered.

"Best...friend..." Zexion said to himself. Axel shrugged and ran off to find the boy. He peeked around the corner, finding the brunett walking down the hallway with pizza in his hands. Axel smirked and tiptoed closer down the hall. Roxas was coming closer. Axel threw his arms around the boys neck and jumped on his body, completely slamming his body against the floor.

"What the heck?" Roxas asked, nearly choking on his pizza. Axel showed an inocent smile.

"Hey Roxas." He said smiling. And got up off the squashed boy. and took him by the hand and yanked him to his foeet.

"What's up?"  
"Eating pizza.." He answered. And peeled off the pizza off his coat. "Or I was.."

Axel laughed. And rapped his arms around his neck again from behind.

"Roxy.." He said smiling. Roxas sighed.

"What're you up too Axel..?" He mumbled.

"You wanna go get some more pizza with me?" He asked blinking.

Roxas looked at the pizza in his hands.  
"I already got some pizza." He said shoving it at the reds face.

Axel pushed it away.

"Well...We could go get some cotton candy or soemthing." He suggested.

Roxas cocked an eye brow.

"Axel, why?" He finally asked. Axel let some fake tears flow down his cheeks.

"All I wantde was to-to-to spend time..W-with you.." He sniffled. And blew his nose against his sleeve. Roxas dropped his pizza and tried to comfort him.

"Gee Axel, if you wanted to spend some time together you coulda just asked." He said whiping his tears away.  
"Really?" Axel asked. "Let's go!" He dragged his best friend outside to the cotton candy stand.

"Axel waittt!" He cried. "The sidewalks peeling my skinnn!"


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion had plans of his own. And wanted to put them into action, but he didn't know how.

"Hey Zex-"  
Axel froze as he watched Zexion, his hands in the air with black-forming darkness flowing around the room. Axel shrieked and slammed the door shut.

"What's up Axel?" Roxas asked confused. Axel smacked his hand against Roxas's lips. And slowly peeked into his room. Roxas's eyes were large and wide.

"What's he-"  
"Shh.." He whispered.

Zexion smiled as the wind flowed threw his hair, he lowered his shoulders and the darkness faded away.

Axel tiptoed away with Roxas in his grasp.

"Mmm mm m!" Rocas humed. The red removed his had from his mouth.

"What was that!?" Roxas yelled in a whisper-like-voice.

"I don't know...What do you think he's up too?" He asked curiously. Roxas shrugged.

"Want some more pizza?" Axel asked.

"Cool." He replied. And ran into the kitchen.

Demyx knocked on Zexions door.

"What's up lil man?" He asked grinning. Zexion turned to the taller one.

"What's it to you?"  
Demyx felt insulted.

"You've been in your room an awfull lot lately. And you haven't been insulting Namines cooking Either. I'm kinda.." He began with a sigh.

"Worried.."

Zexion grinned.

"Demyx, I've got an idea." He said raising his finger. Demyx smiled.

"You wanna be best friends?" He asked in a hopeful tone. He frowned.

"Try again.." He growled. "Look, what if I told you there was another chance for us." He said smiling again. Demyx thought for a sec...A long second.

"Don't hurt yourself..." Zexion laughed. He frowned at the younger boy.

"What I mean is, what if I told you there was another chance for Kingdom Hearts?" He asked. Demyx smiled.

"What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, taking human hearts didn't turn out so well. But what about...Imaginary people?" He asked. Demyx stood there confused,

Zexion crossed his arms inpatiently. "DEMYX!"

"What!?" He yelled in a complaining voice. "Your not seriouse are you Zexion?" He asked with his arms lowered.

"What's wrong with my idea?" He scoffed.

"Well its just..." He began. "There are no imaginary people."  
Zexion chuckled.

"Oh but there is.." He said turning to the window. "And I know just who to find some.."

**Fosters**

Another day at the Fosters home. Mac had already left.

Bloo was gazing out the window.

_"Same time tomarrow?"_

_"Yeah three o'clock right after school!"_

He smiled to himself. Those were the days, and ever since then Mac had always remembered.

"Cocococo?" She asked walking in the room. Bloo turned away form the window.

He really is my best friend." He said smiling. Bloo jumped into his bed. With Wilt under him. And Eduardo above him.

His eyes slowly glued shut, sleeping away...

It was early the next morning and Bloo had already woken up. To Eduardo, Wilt and...Wilt and...Where the heck is Coco?  
Bloo made his bed like Herrimen ordered him to. And went down to breakfast where Wilt and Eduardo met with him.

"Anybody seen Coco?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Didn't she come down here yet?" Frankie asked across the table. Bloo shook his head.

"That's odd..she never misses breakfast." She said leaning on her palm. Madam Foster took the first bite out of her pancake. Then everyone did as such.

Bloo looked around, and curently stuffed Cocos share of pancakes down his wind pipe.

"BLOO!!" Frankie yelled.

"What!?" He asked licking the syrup off his lips. Mac had already arived.

"Hey guys." He greeted. "I got this new basketball from my mom." He said throwing a black B ball with red stripes to Wilt.

"Aw Mac this is awesome!" He said smiling. "I'm sorry but I gotta try it out!"

Eduardo and Bloo finished up and fallowed Mac outside.

"Where's Coco?" He asked.

"We dunno." Bloo answered. Mac galred at him.

"Shouldn't we go find her?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Bloo sighed, standing silently. Mac mumbled.

"Come on guys.." He sighed, Wilt and Eduardo fallowed the boy back in the house. Leaving Bloo with the basketball.

"This is pretty awesome..." He said poking the ball. And threw it against the basketball poll. And wacked him against the head.

"Oww.." He moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Namine hasn't been around lately. With her precious drawings being worked on she hardly ever comes out of her room anymore. So she decided to take a break. And get a snack and rush back to her room. But she stumbled on something on her way to the kitchen. It was Zexion on his room. Looking in a small pearl. He could see movements inside it.

"How long is this gonna take Zex,?" Demyx complained. Namine peeked threw the door crack. Breathing quietly.

"These things take time, we wouldn't want anything to go wrong now do we?" He glared. Demyx scratched his forhead.

"Right?" He asked again, he then, nodded.

Namine moved in closer inside. Not making a peep. She snuck behind the white pearl dresser. Hearing every word.

"So after we take the imaginary hearts. Then what?" He asked.

"We keep them, you see. Humans can't see imaginary friends. So it'll be easy."  
"And we can..?" Demyx asked confused like.

"Yes,"  
"How?"  
Zexion turned to him with a smirk. "Well what do you think we are?" He asked.

Demyx pondered on this. Zexion sighed deeply.

"Demy-"  
"Alright!" He yelled with a grunt. "We're imaginary?" He asked unsure.

"We're like-"  
"Oh my gosh!" Demyx yelled as his hands slapped onto his cheeks. "Does this mean I have an owner!?" He shouted happily, Zexion shook his head but he just ignored it.

"I belong somewhere?" He asked smiling.

"DEMY!" He yelled. Demyx froze in terror.

"You don't have an owner. I don't have an owner, and your not an imaginary friend!" He yelled once again. Demyx frowned and began crying to himself.

"Are..you crying?" He asked turning around. Demyx quickly whiped away his tears.

"N-No...!!!" He cried. Zexion moaned of displeasure.

Namine gasped to herself. And slowly walked out of the room. And ran down the hallway, there was no time for a snack. She had to do this on her own, exactly what would Roxas think if she told him imaginary friends are in danger? She didn't want to imagine it..

She rushed outside. And used her light as magic. She opened a bright portal by herself. Something she has never done before. But she has been practicing. She placed one foot inside, to see if it was safe. And then one arm in. Her eyes slammed shut. And scattered inside the portal.

After a few seconds...

Namine stood on a cement coded sidewalk. She slowly opened her right eye and peeked in front of her. She was still herself. With her white dress on and white shoes. She was her normal self! She had made it. She opened her other eye and left out a soft sigh. She turned in front of her, her jaw dropped in surprise. She was in front of this huge house! With all kinds of nicknacks on it. Flags. Pictures. A huge gate in the front. And a front door where three basket ball stars would have to stack each other to reach. Namine looked aside her. Then walked cautiously to the front door. She knocked.

She heard a loud _thump thump _Coming from the otherside of the door. She didn't know what to expect. The door crept open. There stood a tall grey rabbit, With a black hat and a tux.

Namine gasped.

"Hello," It greeted. And tiped his hat. "Welcome to Fosters Home for Imaginary friends. I am Mr, Harrimen. How may I be of assistance?" He asked. Namine stood silently for a few seconds. She suddenly remembered what she had to do. But whenever she would try and speak nothing would come out.

_Get it together Nami-chan.._

"Um..Hi..I-I'm Namine.." She said with a cute wave. The rabbit moved aside. Letting the girl in. Namine let another gasp slip past her lips. She saw friends tall, small, Big and wide. Some furry, some bald, some old, some young.

Namine couldn't help but smile thinking, this is pretty cool.

"Um..You think maybe I could look around?" She asked the rabbit. He nodded and hopped to his office. Namine looked up the stairs. Seeing imaginary friends walking up and down and all around. She noticed the stairs go up to the roof. With loops and crossings. She couldn't believe where she was, it was like a fun house.

There was traffic inside. Friends came out from the kitchen and the game room, from the living rooms to the bathrooms. She began feeling shoulders and arms bumping along side her.

"Um..sorry." She said. She felt more people wamming into her.

"Um..If you could, Just I-Sorry I am- I-WAHH!" She yelled as she last bump pushed her the ground. Namine laid there afraid. Waiting and hopeing neither one of the friends would step on her.

It was silent. No friends insight, But a boy.

"Hey." He said. Namine opened her eyes to a small boy in front of her. She sat up.

"You alright?" He asked holding out his hand. Namine focused on the boys hand. She slowly reached out for his, Mac pulled her up. Namine was taller then the boy. The little boy was only up to Namines waist. He had to look up at her an awfull lot. It was almost like looking at a mini Sora.

"Um..Thanks." She said blushing slightly. And began rubbing her arm.

"I'm Mac." He greeted.

"Namine," She said shaking his hand.

"That's an interesting name." He said smiling.

"Yeah? So's Mac." She teased.

"Unfortunetly I get that alot.." He said crossing his arms. Namine turned her attention to the stairs, as what it appears to be, a blue blob sliding down the rail.

"Mac!" He yelled excitingly. And threw his white blanket off his head. He walked up to the blond.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Bloo." He began annoyed. "This is Namine." He said moving away. Namine had no reaction. It was her first time meeting an imaginary friend. Bloo as well, Had no reaction, she was dressed differently. And her eyes were different. And her form was different as well.

Mac was nervouse. He was getting sick of the silent.

"Oookaaayyy-" He said messing with his fingers. "Well, welcome to Fosters Namine."

He broke her trance. She turned to the boy with a smile.

"This your first time?" He asked.

"If your an imaginary friend I believe you." He said harshly. "You look like one."  
"Bloo!" Mac yelled. Namine frowned. She felt a feeling she never felt before. But she was sure she felt that feeling. She just wasn't sure. After fighting he heartless she should know. It was _hurt _

"Don't listen to him Namine, SOME imaginary friends here were made _selfish_." He said angrily. Bloo shrugged.

"Well are you looking for an imaginary friend?" He asked.

Namine shook her head.

"Oh, well what're you doing here?" He asked. Namine bent down to Macs level.

"There's something you two should know." She whispered. Bloo turned away from Namine.

"What...?" Mac asked embaressed.

Namine sighed as her eye brows went up. And began explaining...

**Pwease review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay. Could you explain this to me again?" Mac asked confused.

"I got ever word..And I don't believe any of it." Bloo said stubbornly.

Namine rolled her eyes.

"So wait, this guy named Zexion. He's a nobody?" He asked scratching his head. Namine nodded.

"What IS a nobody?" He asked.

"Somebody who doesn't exist." She answered.

"But..How can he be a nobody if he is here?" He asked confused.

"Oh wait wait! I know! It's magic," The Bloo blob said happily. Namine massaged her forhead.

"Try and stay with me on this you two." She orderd. Mac gave a small nod.

"Okay, im from a place far far far away from here. Infact, im not even sure if im in the same world I'm in. You see-"

"Your from a different world!?" Bloo shrieked. "That is awesome! What's it like?"

"Bloo shut up!" Mac shouted. "Go ahead Namine."

"Just listen." She said again. "I'm from a place that doesn't really exist. Infact, I'm not even supposed to exist yet." She sighed.

Mac and Bloo stood puzzled. Speechless.

"But wait.." Mac began. "How are you a nobody if your here? You can't be a nobody and be here...can you?" Mac asked turning to Bloo.

"ughhh!" Namine growled. "Nevermind! The point is, Zexion has plans for the imaginary friends." She informed.

"Like what?"  
"He's gonna take all the imaginary friends hearts for himself!" She gasped. Mac and Bloo turned to each other. She was alone here...

"That's bad!" She stated.

"Ohhh.." They both said stupidly.

Namine bent down to Mac.

"Mac its not good." She sighed. "Once he takes the hearts. Your friends will die." She said trembling. Mac and Bloo both gasped.

"Die!?!?...Wait, can imaginary friends die?"

Namine slapped herself of disbelief.

**Back a radiant garden (castle)**

"Namine hasn't come out yet.." Roxas complained. "I was gonna ask her if she would like to hang with us."  
Axel didn't like the idea of Namine hanging out with them. He felt Roxas thought Namine was more important to him then he was. After all, He is Roxas's best friend.

"Well she's probably working on her drwings.." He said in a hopeful tone. Roxas knocked on her door once more.

"Namine?" Roxas yelled from the otherside. "Are you gonna come out?" He asked.

Axel watched him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Axel and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us?" He asked. "Maybe get some pizza?...You love pizza!"

_Axel and I?...Speak for yourself kid..._

No responce. Roxas let out a deep sigh. Her door was locked.

"You think we should break the door down?" Roxas asked.

"Heck no." Axel replied. "I'm not gonna get into trouble just because you wanna get close to your girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend.." Roxas mumbled. And kept knocking, That knocking. Was beginning to give the red a head ach. He quickly snatched the blonds hand away from the door.

"Okay Roxas." He said smiling. "It's obviouse she's not gonna come out."  
"I guess your right Axel.." He sighed. Axel began pulling onto the younger teens arm down the hallway.

"Come on, lets not worry about it, lets go get some more of that pizza you like." He said with a grin. Roxas looked behind him.

"I guess so.." He said with a frown. "I just wish she'd come out once in a while.."  
Axel has a tighter grip on Roxas's arm.

"Comeee onnnn.." He moaned. And ran out the door.

At this rate their gonna get fat.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr, Harrimen set the soup in front of Namine

"For you maddam." He said tipping his hat again. And hopped to his office. Namine stared into the soup concirningly.  
"Don't worry Namine, its just soup." Frankie winked. And went to get some more for the other friends. Mac and Bloo sat across from Namine.

"I wanna learn about your world Namine." Mac said admiering. Bloo began smacking his spoon against his plate annoyed.

Namine blushed slightly.

"Well um, what would you like to know?" She shy one asked.

"Like who your friends are? What do you eat there? And what school you go to?" He said eagerly. Namine frowned a bit.

"First of all...where I live we don't have school. Even if we did we could not go because we don't exist." She said.

"And normaly im the one who bakes everything where I live, cakes,pies,pasta you name it." She said with a smile.

Mac smiled back.

"Okayyy.." Bloo sighed. "Let's talk about something else now?" He asked impatiently.

Namine turned toward Mac.

"Why don't you tell me about your family Mac." She said leaning against her palm. Mac grinned.

"Well..I have a mom, and an older brother.." He answered. Namine raised her eye brows.

"W-What about your da-"  
"Okay lets move onto a nother subject shall we?" Mac interrupted nervously. Bloo nodded.

Terrence was on his way to the candy store. When he past by Fosters. He crept to the window. And peeked inside. Finding Mac and Bloo at the table with some girl in front of them.

_What the.. _He thought,

Terrence scattered away as the girl opened the door.

"I have to go, please be careful and aware guys! I'll be back as soon as I can!" She said waving. Mac waved back. Bloo stood behind him with his arms crossed. And shut the door. Namine opened the bright portal. And stepped inside. The portal was opened for a few seconds. Terrence had a devilish smile. And ran inside after her.

Bright flashes filled the castles room. Namine hopped out. With Terrence behind her. He quickly hid behind the dresser spying.

She brushed herself off and pulled her door opened. And to go find Roxas. Terrence ignored it for a sec. And looked out the window. Finding nothing but trees, blossoms. And bright sunlight, he looked at his surroundings. Finding himself in a pearl like room. The door was cracked, so he decided to have some spying fun..He's eager.

Axel and Roxas were in Roxas's room.

Namine slammed her door opened. Her eyes were big and wide.

"Oh-my-gosh!" She squieled terrified. She covered her mouth. "That's sick!" She yelled again. Roxas frowned.

"He made me wear it!" He cried. Axel smiled from behind the boy. Lifting up the purple dress to fix the bottom.

"What're you two up to anyway?" She asked with a giggle.

"We're playing dress up." Axel laughed.

"More like your dressing me up.." He mumbled. Namine laughed. Terrence was behind them, listening to everyword.

"Guys, Somethings up with Zexion!" She panicked.

"What do you mean?"   
"I mean, when I entered his room he was talking with Demyx. saying something about Kingdom hearts." She cried.

Roxas turned to Axel.

"Like?" He asked.

Terrence hid behind the corner.

"Zexions gonna take all the imaginary friends hearts away!" She yelled. Roxas and Axel stood with no reaction. Namine crossed her arms.

"That's bad!" She said.

"Um...Namine. Are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Namine shoved it away.

"I'm seriouse guys!" She cried. Axel squinted finding hot wet tears rolling down Namines face. He frowned.

"Namine, you and I both know there are no imaginary friends." He said with a sighed.

"Roxas." Axel ordered in a low voice. The boy turned to the red.

"I think we should give it a chance." He said with his arms crossed. Namine rubbed her tears away. Roxas groaned.

"Okay so." He began. "Where are they?" He asked.

"I know where to go. But I think what we should do is stop Zexion from doing anything." She suggested,

Roxas shrugged.

"The location is a place called Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends." She said with a smile.

Terrence turned away with a low gasp.

_Who are these freakazoids!?_

He tiptoed out the door and reached for the knob. And scattered out the door.

"So what's the plan then Namine?" Axel asked. "Do we help the imaginary...Guys. Or get Zexion?" He asked.

She thought for a second on this.

"I think we should lay low on Fosters for a bit." She said. "That way once Zexion comes we can catch him there."  
"Why can't we just get him here?" He asked.

"Because, we have to tell Larxene. She'll help us." She said. "And we have to make sure Zexion doesn't attack while we do."

Roxas frowned.

"I'm gonna go tell her. You guys go ahead." She said with a wave.

"Wait! We don't know where Fosters is!" He yelled. Namine was already out the door. Roxas turned to Axel angry.

"Thanks...alot...buddy.." he mumbled. Axel gave an innocent smile.

Terrence was already running down the hall finding away out. He stopped in front of an opened door. Finding a man with long blue hair with a tall blond man. Terrence peeked threw the crack.

"Are you ready for this Demyx?" He asked with an evil stare. Demyx smiled.

Terrence tried escaping. but tripped and landed inside the room.

"Who are you?" Zexion asked. Demyx walked to the boy and picked him up by the neck callar.

"A spy I assume?" He asked.

"Uh uh uh uh." Terrence stammered. "I was lost..You found me!" He said hugging him. Demyx turned to Zexion.

"Hold on." He said. "He could become usefull.."


	6. Chapter 6

Namine hopped out of the bright portal with Axel and Roxas fallowing her.

"Roxas I think it would have been a good idea if you changed before we left." Namine said turning around.

"I would have, but Axel wanted me to...er...stretch this..out.." He said blushing. Axel laughed at his stupidity.

"Guys focus here!" She commanded. They both stared at each other then turned to Namine in salute.

"Yes ma'am!"

Namine led the way to the house and rang the door bell. There came the big rabbit again.

"Hello." He greeted. Roxas was wide eyed. Axel was too. Mr, Harrimen bent down to Roxas's level.

"Rather unusual tike you are.." He said with a squint. Roxas then, fell to the ground.

"Dear me," He said. "Is he going to be alright?"  
Axel took the boy by the hand and lifted him up.

"He'll be fine." He said running his fingers threw his hair.  
"May we come in?" Namine asked. Herrimen moved aside letting the teens inside.

Frankie was already cleaning the floor.

"Oh um, Hi." She said getting up. She had wet spots and old food spots from the floor. Axel smirked.

"Hi, you remember me?" She asked.

"Right Namine, and who are these guys?" She asked turning to the tallest teen. Axel felt his face heat up. His mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I'm...Eh...A.." He stammered. He quickly slapped his hand against his mouth.

"His names Axel." Namine laughed. Axel grinned nervously. Frankie smiled.

"Axel, nice." She said.

Axel felt his cheeks heat up. He felt hot. And turned around with Roxas in his hands.

"And who's this young man?" She asked bending to Roxas, who was still out cold.

"Um, That's Roxas. He kinda...Fainted out on the porch.." She said with a giggle.

Frankie stood up.

"The names Frankie guys, so what're you doing back Namine? I thought you went home about an hour ago."

"I did, but..um..Did Mac tell you anything?" She asked. Frankie shrugged.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean did they tell you about...The plan of..um..Heartless?" She asked as her voice began to fade.

Frankie gave it some thought.

"Oh yeah, Bloo told me you were 'packing it' or something like that, but don't worry its cool."  
Namine felt her cheeks heat up from anger.

"Look um, we were wondering...if we could stay here for a bit?" Axel asked with a smile.

"Well..You guys shouldn't really be here unless you want an imaginary friend.." She said smiling. Axel looked around. And his face lit up.

"I want him!" He said pointing to a small imaginary friend, with pink fur and big red eyes. With a ring on one ear and a demon tail. Frankie walked over to who was called "Kota"

"Hey there, someone here wants to adopt you." She said bending down. Kota smiled. And ran over to Axel hugging his leg. Axel had a nervouse smile. And felt heated up again. But this time is was one he could not turn away from.

He felt warm, and needed. He felt love.

Axel picked him up in his arms.

"Hey little guy." He said tickling his belly. Kota giggled. Axel immediantly dropped Roxas to the ground.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing! A boo boo, a boo bo-"

At that second the little guy opened his jaws and bit Axel on the nose. His sharp sharp teeth seeped threw it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Axel cried running around the room. Frankie gasped and chased after him.

"Kota no! Let go!" She yelled. Axel stopped running, trying to calm down. Frankie rushed to the scene.

"Get-him-off-me!" He said to fast. And began jumping and waving his arms in the ari. Frankie did so, and threw her arms around Kota and pulled him off. With some skin stuck to his teeth. He spit it out.

And began giggling.

"Your fwunny." She said rocking back and forth. Axel began to cry of pain.

Namine grabbed Roxas by the arm and looked down at him. Roxas opened his eyes looking up at the angel before him.

"Ow.." He said sitting up. "I feel like I just jumped off a cliff.."  
"Close." Namine added. She smiled and helped Roxas up.

Kota rushed to Axes friends and looked up at Roxas. He was smiling inocently.

"Hey little guy." He said bending down, Kota began to blush. And his mouth opened as far as it could and bit Roxas's nose. Roxas stood up. Speechless. The pain was to great

"Your funny." She said smiling.

He could not hold it in anymore...

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" He cried. And ran around the room.

"KOTA!" Frankie yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long chase around the house. The others finally sat down to engage in conversation. Axel and Roxas both had bandages on their noses, form the injury of Kota.

"I'm really sorry about this." She said rubbing some medicin on their noses. Axel blushed and smiled. Which he was sure Frankie saw. She blushed as well. Roxas frowned in confusion. Mac had just come back from school, just in time. Bloo was heading for the kitchen.

"Namine?" Mac asked surprised. "I thought you were back home?" He asked.

"And are you alright in the head?" Bloo asked. Namine frowned. Mac elbowed Bloo.

"I want you two to meet some friends of mine." She said getting up.

Axel and Roxas fallowed her.  
"This is Axel." She greeted, Axel approached Mac, He was tall. And had long red hair. He had black make up around his eyes and painted tears on his face.

"And this is Roxas."  
Bloo looked up to a boy, whom was not as tall. Mac could probably reach him. He had brown/gold hair, with bright blue eyes. And a black and white Jacket. With saggy pants. He had a crown as a necklace.

"Nice to meet you guys." Mac smiled. Bloo did too.

"Axel, Roxas, this is Mac." She said with a grin.

Axel looked down to a boy, who was short and young, he had brown hair that almost went to his shoulders, he had brown eyes and a green back pack. He had brown shorts and a red sweater. And a white shirt under it.

"And Bloo." She greeted.

Roxas bent down and focused on the Bloo blob, There wasn't that much to examine. He was all Blue, and no fingers.

"So your an imaginary friend?" Roxas asked amused. Bloo nodded.

"You look human." He said. "But in a different way."  
Roxas stood up next to Axel.  
"We're not from around here. That's why," He stated, Bloo shrugged.

"Well Namine what're you doing here"? Mac asked again.

"Mac, is it alright if we stay here for a while?" Namine asked.  
Mac turned to Frankie, whom had no answer.

"What for?" Frankie asked.

"We kinda need to stay a while, you see, there's this guy amed Zexion, who has this plan of taking all the imaginary friends hearts." She said. Frankie turned to Mac.

"Huh..?" She asked.

Mac shrugged.

"I dunno guys. You can't really stay here unless your an imaginary friend." She said with a sigh.

"Oh please Frankie!" Namine begged as she rushed up to her. "We don't want to see your friends in danger!" She cried. Frankie turned to Mac once again.

"Well I uh...Suppose.." She said. "But its not my decision, you have to talk to my grandmother. Madam foster." She said carrying the laundry to the laundry room. Namine turned to them both.

"Well who is she?" She asked Mac.

"Madam foster owns the place. Without her, imaginary friends wouldn't have a home." He said.

Roxas smiled at Axel.

"Well where is she?"  
"She could be in her room." He answered. "Well take you to her."

Mac and Bloo led the way up the stairs. With Namine, Roxas and Axel fallowing them. It took soemtime to get up there.

**Sorry its kinda short;**


	8. Chapter 8

_Knock knock_

"Excuse me, Madam FOster?" Mac asked from the otherside of the door. She slowly stood up off her chair, leaving her knitting behind on the table. Her right hand pressing behind her back. She placed her hand around the knob and opened the door.

"Mac?" She asked. She walked over and gave him a tight hug. "I'm glad your here." She said.

"But Madam Foster, I come here everyday." He said embaressed.

"Oh ho ho I know sweety," She laughed. "It's always a special day once you come over." Axel let out a small chuckle from behind him, making Mac shake.

"Madam Foster. These are my friends. Namine," He said turnign around. The smiled and waved her fingers at the old lady.

"Axel, and Roxas." He finished. Roxas raised his two fingers up, with Axel. Just giving a slight grin.

"Nice to meet you boys." She said smiling.

To Namine, there was something about that smile that made her giggle. But quickly stopped.

"Madam Foster. My friends were wondering if they could stay here for a while." He said. "Plllleeeaaaasssseee!"

Madam Foster scratched under her chin.

"Oh I don't know Mac, we have alot of friends here at the moment." She said. Mac frowned in disapointment.

She showed a warm smile.

"But don't worry boy, we can make room." She said with a wink.

Macs face lit up.

"Children, what buisness do you have here at Fosters?" She asked looking up at them.

"You just have to trust us-"

"We want to make sure your imaginary friends are safe from Zexion." Namine interrupted. Roxas mumbled to himself. Making Namine blush.

"Zex- er..on- What?" Madam F asked in confusion.

"It's a long story" Axel added. She laughed.

"Well alright then, we don't have very much space. But I know where you can stay." She said leading them.

Madam Foster turned to a door. A door that was half purple, and half blue. She opened the door, which made a loud _creeek _sound that could wake, even the heaviest of sleepers.

The turned on the light. Axel, Roxas and Namine peeked inside. Finding a small, but cozy room. With blankets and a lamp on a small table. Small pillows and shelves behind them.

"I'm sorry its not that clean.." She said scratching her head. "It's just we never had this many people and well..This is all we have."   
Namine was the first to walk inside. She moved the pillows around with her foot. Kicking it over. Finding nothing under it but dust, and board.

"It'll do fine Ma'am." Namine smiled.

"Well if ya need me you know where to find me." She said walking off. Mac waved.

"Okay. Well it's four O'clock now. What time should Zexion be here?" Mac asked. Roxas shrugged.

_Ding ding ding._

_Gather around everyone. It's dinner time! Meet in the dining room. _

Mac and Bloo smiled.

"I hear Frankie made pot roast." Bloo said rubbing his belly. Mac and Bloo charged for the door. Mac turned back.

"You guys can come if you want!" He yelled.

"Alright!" Axel and Roxas both cheered, and ran ahead. Mac quickly fallowed them to the dining room.

Namine stayed inside the room looking around. She found old pictures. Old pillows. Torn up blankets. And webs on the walls. But it would be worth it. The Imaginary friends will be saved.

She tucked herself in, and shut the light off. And laid her head down softly against the pillow. And began to dream.

**Radiant garden**

"Are you familiar with FOsters home for Imaginary friends?" Zexion asked close up. Terrence nodded.

"My stupid little brother goes there all the time." He stated.

Zexion turned to Demyx.

"Stupid little brother huh.." He said with a grin. "Not a fan of your little brother? Or imaginary friends?" He asked. Terrence shook his head. Zexion began to chuckle.

"So you hate imaginary friends as well...Anything else?" He asked.

Terrence thought a second.

"I hate my little brother and his stupid friends. I hate that I have to stay home all day with some stupid list of chores. I hate that I have no friends at school, I hate that I keep failing grades. I hate repeating the grades. I hate everyone at school, I hate that my dad left my mom. I hate that my mom doesn't believe me whenever I tell her something. I hate that my face is covered in zits! I hate that I can't keep up with whatever my brothers saying! And I HATE hate hate!!!...Bloo." He said pulling his hair.

Demyx smiled.

"Wow, Sounds like you hate everything. Terrence, your not alone here." He said. Terrence cocked an eye brow.

"Uhh what do ya mean?" He asked.

"Terrence, I am a nobody." Zexion said revealing his face. To a teen with long grey hair. And demyx with short blond hair.

"No..bodies?" Terrence asked.

"A nobody, somebody who doesn't exist, or someone who was never supposed to. Who can't feel any emotion. Not happiness, never happiness. No pain. Nothing." He explained.

Terrence had no reaction what so ever.

"And your telling me this?" He asked. Zexion pulled out a black cloak behind him. The size that could fit only Terrence. Terrence held the cloak against him.

"What is this?" He asked. Terrence was slow indeed.

"Living here, we can do whatever we want." He said. "No one to tell us what to do...And at the same time.." He said. Terrence looked up at him.

"We have friends." He said lifting his chin. Terrence had nothing to say. He ran his sleeves threw the cloak. The cloak went down to his feet.

"Maybe there's a way I could shrink that.." Zexion laughed. Terrence grinned a bit.

Zexion reached out his hand. A bright force set apon them. Twinkles or stars appeared around his arm. And in his hand, was a blade. Not just a blade, a blade fit only for Terrence, With black on the outside and red lining on the inside. With a broken blue heart on the front. And two red eyes in the back. Two chains dangled low under it. With a triangle at the end of each one. Terrence eyed widened. And took the blade within his grasp.

He smiled devilishly up to Zexion.

"Thanks." He said. He could feel the darkness roaming, flowing threw his vains as he spoke. Zexion smiled down at him.

"I got a task for you..Can you handle it?" He asked.

"Tell me what to do,"

**End of chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**By the way, I DON'T own Kingdom hearts. They belong to Squaresoft. ...(Curses)**_

__

_...Creeeeeek..._

"Namine?" Bloo asked opening the door fully. Namine moaned and rubbed her eyes.

"What're you doing in here? I thought you were gonna come eat with us?" He asked. Bloo turned the other way facing the clock.

"Well..at least you were supposed to...Two hours ago." He corrected. Namine sat up looking at her surroundings. The bright light that came from outside the closet made Namines eyes wince.

"I...just feel alittle tired.." She said getting up, losing balance. She held onto the broom stick.

"Well your friends, Mac and I were gonna go to the candy store. And well. We were wondering if you wanted to come." He said.

"No," She answered as she stepped forward. "Mac only wants me to come." With that, she pushed Bloo out of the way.

_What the heck was that about? I've always been nice to her! And here I am, being pushed aside!! We opened our home for her...What's up with her?  
_

Namine turned the corner finding Axel and Roxas with Mac and Macs friends. Ready to go.

"Guys I didnt introduce you to Namine yet." He said pulling onto Wilts arm. He smiled.

"Namine, this is Wilt." He said holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said with a blush. Namine could see this one was friendly. She took his hand and gave it a light shake.

"And Eduardo and Coco." He compeleted.

"Coco co co co cococo," She said. ...Silence has set apon the room...

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked confused. Bloo laughed.

"She said Mac has told us everything."

Axel grinned. Roxas did too.

Namine tugged onto Macs sleeve and ran down the hall.

"You told your friends?" She whispered.

"Um..well..yeah?" He answered nervously. Namine took a deep breath. And stood up.

"Mac..the reason I didn't want you telling them is because, I don't want them to get worried."

"Don't worry Namine, they seemed to take it well. Obviously getting your heart taken doesn't seem to be that threatining these days." He said with a laugh. Namine began to massage her forhead.

She walked out from the corner with Mac fallowing her.

"Where did you say we were going again?" She asked.

"To the candy store." Wilt answered. "Where you can find, even the most rotten teeth."

Namine rolled her eyes as far back as they could go.

"Come on Namine..!" Axel begged. And began tugging on her arm.

"I've never seen a candy store!! PLEASE!!!" Axel cried. Roxas pulled onto her other arm.  
"Yeah please Nami-chan! I wanna see one too!" He begged. The two mature teenagers cried over Namines feet. She felt stupid and humiliated.

"Alright!" She yelled over their disturbing cries. They both stood up with a smile on their faces.

"Oh thankyou Nami!" Roxas said hugging her. Axel hugged Roxas, whom was hugging Namine.

"Yeah thanks!" He said.

Mac began to giggle.

"Alright who's ready?" Bloo asked opening the door.

They all head out. Namine made a complete stop at the entrance.

"STOPPPP!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Axel immediantly pulled Roxas. Who pulled Wilt. Who pulled Eduardo. Who pulled Coco, Whom pulled Mac and Bloo.

"What?" Axel asked turning around.

"What about the friends? I mean..We have to stay here and protect them." She said rubbing her palms.

Axel grumbled. And walked up to the steps.

"Namine, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to eat this 'candy'?" He asked in a 'flirtiouse' tone.

Namine quickly shook her head.

"Come on.." He said lightly tugging on her arm. Namine broke his grip.

"Come on Namine! The friends will be fine! I promise!" Roxas yelled.

Namine turned away from Axel, facing Roxas. He smiled and waved his hands around. Namine smiled. _The fool._

She took one last look at the house, then back at Axel.

"Alright," She said. "Roxas I'll go!" She yelled, running past Axel. He was stunned.

_What the...what?_

_I'm the one who convinced her to go!!_

Roxas took Namine by the hand and ran with her, along with Axel, Mac and company to the candy store!

**Williards Candy store (Down the street)**

Roxas was admiering the different kinds of candies on the otherside of the glass case. His hands planted against the glass with the fastination of a ten year old.

"This is awesome!" He said surprised. Axel smacked his face against the glass too. With his hands along side Roxas's.

"I know!" He answered. They both began to drool.

Namine (Whom was sitting next to Coco on the otherside of the store) Began laughing.

"Those weirdos.." She said smiling.

"Co co co co co co?" She asked.

"I've known them for a while now." She answered.

"Co cococo co?" She asked.

"Yeah I understand you." She answered, showing a careing smile.

"Co co co co coco...Co co co co?"

"I dunno...I guess im just used to your voice." She said.

"Co co co.." Coco sighed.

"Yeah it was fast.." She said laughing. Coco began to laugh with her.

Axel and Roxas rushed back to their tables with hand fulls and hand fulls of candies and treats just waiting to be chowed down..

"Namine! Look at all this!" Roxas points out. Axel took a hand full of treats and shoved it down his throat. (I swear it could have hit his wind pipe)...

Namine was disturbed and wide eyed. Coco shared faces with her.

Roxas placed five lollypops in his mouth. And made a face. Which made Namine laugh out loud.

Wilt, Ed and Mac and Bloo walked up to the group with some candy of their own. And began chatting.

"You know what's so common in boys?" Namine asked.

"Co." She answered.

"They never seem to think.."

**End of chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

She took little bites of cotton candy. Then pushed it out of her sight.

Coco sighed.

"Co coo?" She asked.

Namine turned to her. "I'm not feeling so confident Coco.." She answered, she proped up her chin with her palm.

"Coco co?" She asked.

Namine turned to the otherside of the room. The sight of Axel and Roxas stuffing their faces made her smile.

"How do you think the imaginary friends are doing right now?" She asked.

"Cococo, Coo coco co co."

"Maybe I am worrying to much.." She said with a sigh. "But..its Zexion you know." She said.

Coco took another bite out of her ice cream sunday.

"Namine Namine!" Roxas cried. He ran to her chair as he bowed down.

"Bloo and Mac want to take us to the arcade! Can we go pleaseee!" Roxas begged. As he pulled on her dress.

"Ugh..Roxas." She moaned.

Axel appeared behind him on his hands and knees as well.

"Pleaseee!" They both begged as their wide eyes shown. Roxas rolled her eyes.

"Fine.." She growled. Axel and Roxas jumped cheering and hugging each other, as they jumped up and down they rushed to fallow Bloo Mac and the others out the door.

"Cococo?" She asked.

"You to learn live with them.." She sighed.

**Twight light town**

A lone figure popped out of their portal. He had his cloak around him and a dark keyblade. He had chains hanging down form his waiste.

He revealed his face. He had black spikey hair and blue eyes. With black eye liner around them. And had some acne around his face. But not enough to make it show.

He looked at his surroundings.

_Dangit.._He thought. _Wrong location.._

He turned away opening the portal back open. He heard a voice from behind him. It was low.

"Where you goin?" He asked. Terrence turned around, in front of him stood a man with brown hair and a heavy Jacket. With a sword behind him and locks and belts.

"None of your buisness.." Terrence answered in a growl. The man smirked.

"I've seen you guys." He said. Terrence stopped and waited for another reply.  
"Your Orginization?" He asked. "13 right?"

No answere.

"Well who ever you are I suggest you leave." He said grasping onto his sword.

_I don't have time for this...I have to fallow my orders..._

The portal flew open. The shadows inside flew into the wind around Leon.

"What's your name?" He asked unfolding his arms.

"Terrence.." He answered. And walked inside. Leon frowned.

"Never heard of you.." He said. Terrence walked inside. And quickly closed the portal.

_...Is this really where I belong...What is my real purpose?...Why am I here...Isn't there an easier way?...Could this really be who I am?...I know im not Happy...But there's gotta be something...It's like im empty...Nothing more I can do..._

Terrence jumped out. His feet planted silently on the ground. He looked around. To a funny looking house. He knew he was at the right place. He turned to the door. And with his hand, his fingers clutched together and with his power. The door broke down.

"Oh my!" Herrimen yalped. With Frankie by his side. They both rushed downstairs to the damage.

"What happened in here!?" Frankie cried.

They both turned their attention to a figure in the door way. With a black cloak around him. Frankie frowned in anger.

"I don't know who you think you are but you can't just-"  
The figure placed the blade under her throat.

"Don't..say a word.." He mumbled.

Frankie showed a sign of confusion, and fear.

Oh dear oh dear!" Frankie cried. Terrence removed the blade.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Frankie asked. The figure rose his hand up high. Black liquid flew threw his hands. He threw them over Frankie and Herrimen. And with that, they were knocked out...

Terrence took the ladie by the arm and threw her over his shoulder. He dragged the rabbit to his office and threw them both inside. Unfortunetly it was temporary.

He did not have much time.

He turned to the center of the room. And rose his hands in the air.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Master Zexion...What do you want me to do..._

**Radiant garden**

"Zexion are you alright?" Demyx asked rushing to his need. Zexion growled with his hand clentch up against his forhead.

"Yeah I am." He answered. "It's Terrence." He answered.

"What about him?" He asked lifting him up.

"He's ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**Arcade**

All of them began spending and spending on electronic pleasures. Except for one ofcourse.

"Namine how come your not playing?" Mac asked. Namine turned to the inocent child.

"Mac...Aren't you worried about your other friends at Fosters?" She asked bending down.

Macs eye browes rose up.

"What could be wrong over there?" He asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention Mac?" She asked. "Their home is in danger! And so are they!"

Mac didn't say anything.

She turned to the otherside. Where she gazed apon Roxas and Axel playing, together.

"You are a loser!" He yelled as he flipped the control stick.

"Only because you cheated!" Axel cried.

"Oh yeah how?" He asked.

Axel held onto the cord and pulled the plug out from the wall. Roxas gasped.

"You cheated!" He said pointing a finger up to his nose. Axel was crossed eyed.

"No I didn't! It was to keep us from getting hurt in the video game!"  
"Oh yeah right!" He yelled. And tackled the older teen down to the ground.

"You little-" Axel growled. Finding Roxas on top of him.

"You cheater!" Roxas screamed. Finding him rolled over on. With Axel on top.

"Guys guys calm down!" Mac yelled. "Your gonna get us into alot of trouble!"

Eduardo swooshed over and pulled the two apart.

"I'm sorry but you guys re acting like children." Wilt mentioned.

"He started it!" Roxas yelled.

"Nu uh!" Axel yelled back.

"Uh huh!" The brunette yelled.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"  
"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!!"

"YEAH HUH!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" A voice from the otherside of the room cried. They both turned to Namine. Who had little tears in her eyes.

"N-Namine?" Roxas asked. "Are you...Are you okay?"  
Namine quickly wiped the tears away and showed a small smile.

"Guys...I think we-e should go bac-kk" She stammered.

"Awww do we have to!?" Axel and Roxas both pleaded.

"Cococo cocoo coco!" Coco said with joy. Roxas and Axel began drooling.

"COOKIES!?" They yelled. And rushed out of the store. Namine turned to Coco in amazment.

"Cococo..." She said smiling.

"I should use that sometime.." Namine sighed.

**Fosters**

One by one, Terrence used his power to take little hearts from smaller imaginary friends first.

He would see also one by one, they would helplessly die in fornt of him. He didn't mind, he didn't care at all. I mean, what could he feel? The same feeling he's had ever since his dad went away? Or perhapes the same feeling he was born to have?

One feeling he was destined to feel? Was sadness?

"Ayya..m..." An imaginary friend cried as he passed his last breath. And fell to the ground.

Terrence turned away from the friend with a smirk on his face. His heart was lifted up into the air. It was pure. A heart that could only be found in the purest. It flew above Terrence. And dissapered.

Zexion and Demyx were in the castle waiting for anything to happen,

The Heart flew above the ground and toward Demyx.

"Is that..." He asked. As he began to poke it.

"Don't touch it!" Zexion yelled. Demyx shrugged and backed away.

Zexion led it toward the heart in the sky. He grinned at how the process was going. Demyx smiled too.

That was one heart...One heart that can help the Orginization.

But they needed a million more to go...

Terrence loved the feeling, of power and control. He could do anything, weither its controling the friends or the people. He had a task he couldn't forget.

The front door smacked open.

"Terrence!" Mac yelled. He leaped toward him, but he stopped the boy with his powers that send him flying threw the wall.

"MAC!" Bloo screamed. And ran to his need.

Namine was frozen. She had no where else to go. She knew something like this was gonna happen!

"Your to late." Terrence said with a laugh.

Roxas held his hand out and grasped onto the Keyblade that fell into his hand,

"Not for long." He said getting into fighting position.

Terrence held his ground and prepared for the battle he was in for.

"Who are you?" He asked first of all.

"I am Roxas." He answered. Axel stuck by his side with his weapon of choice. Fire spread threw his whole body just waiting for the signal.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Who are you? An Orginization member?" He asked.

Terrence grabbed hold of his hood. And slowly and carefully he let it drop to his back.

Wilt, Eduardo and Coco let out a loud gasp.

Seeing a boy that's the size of Roxas. In an orginization cloak. Frightened Namine.

"Stop it!" She cried. And rushed over to the boy. Terrence slowly turned away. He soon felt some weight hold onto him.

_"What are you doing?" She whispered._

_There was no quick responce._

_Namine didn't let go, her arms were wrapped around the boy. She held onto him tight._

_"Doing what I love to do." He answered. "Is that so wrong?"  
Namine frowned._

_"This isn't what you love to do.." She said. "This is something you think you should do.."_

Namine unfolded her arms. And was out of the picture. She took a step back.

"Please," She cried. "Don't do this...T-The friends! They don't deserve this!"

Terrence ignored the frangile girl. And his hands rose above him.

_Give me the power I need..._

A dark protection hovored over him and around him, blocking any interruptions.

"No! Don't-" Namine cried. She began banging her hands on the sheild. Nothing could stop him at this point.

Mac was awake now. He looked up to Bloo. Who had some tears in his eyes.

"Bloo.." He moaned. He helped his creator up to his feet.

Mac was hurt. But it didn't take more then a second to realize it was Terrence!

Roxas ran up toward the sheild with Axel on top. Trying to break it.

"Why" -smash- "wont" -smash- "it" -smash- "break!" -clang- Axel then placed a dent in one of his daggers. "Aw man.." He whined.

Roxas didn't give up. He smacked the shelter untell he could see the boys face.

Namine had streams of tears rolling down her cheek. She rushed upstairs leaving the others. Coco and the other quickly fallowed her. With Roxas, Bloo, Mac and Axel fighting.

She turned down the hallway, findig most friends laying dead and pale. She turned another direction finding nothing but lying souls.

It was death everywhere she turned.

She gave up and stopped running. She leaned against the doorway. Crying in her arms.

"Namine?" Wilt asked from the corner. He unfolded her arms.

"There's no time for crying now." He said.

"Cocococo."   
Wilt helped her up. And helping her balance. T'was all nothing, but a bad dream to her.

"Where's Eduardo?" Wilt asked turning around. Namine was wide eyed. She quickly ran downstairs halfway. Finding her purple friend laying on the steps.

"He's not..." Wilt began.

Namine slowly walked toward the beast. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But he is.." Namine said in sarrow. Wilt gasped. Coco began crying.

"This infernal nightmare has to stop.."


	12. Chapter 12

She and her friends rushed downstairs finding, even more imaginary friends dead and dying.

"This is horrible.." Wilt said with a cry. Namine wiped away a tear.

"Don't worry...It will stop." She said with a smile. They all continued rushing downstairs.

"Roxas this isn't working!" Axel cried. -Clang- Breaking his other dagger.

Roxas gave it one more swing.

"What do we do now?" Roxas asked.

"Bloooo!!!!!" A cry came from behind them. Roxas and Axel quickly turned toward them.

"Mac what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

Mac held his friend on in front of him.

Roxas eyes were big.

"You!" Roxas yelled as he turned back to Terrence. Roxas took one last jump on the shield. And placed the keyblade threw the shield on top. Placing a crack above Terrence. He looked up finding a light. Then a boy flying down on him.

"Yaaahahhhh!!!!!" He cried. And lunged the keyblade threw Terrence.

Terrence fell to the ground grasping onto his whomed.

Panting rapidly. He slowly stood up.

"Who are you!" Roxas yelled forcfully with the keyblade under his neck.

It seemed time as stopped at that moment. Before Terrence took one last breath, the Keyblade his his chin.

"Well?!" Roxas yelled again. The younger teen pushed the keyblade away.

"Why do you ask?" Was all he said. Roxas felt his shoulders lower.

"Please stop doing this." He said. "Why are you doing this?"

Terrence had full balance. Still with his hand over his chest, where Roxas could clearly see the blood passing threw his fingers. He watched the member clutch onto it tightly.

Roxas frowned. And lowered his keyblade.

"Look...I dunno what's going on...but what your doing is wrong.." He said placing the keyblade away.

Terrence held his blade close.

Roxas had a small grin.

"So...Can we please just stop this?" He asked.

Roxas could hear the member laugh hard.  
"NO!" He yelled. And attacked with full force. Roxas (Off guard) fell to the ground with th attack.

"Roxy!" A voice from above cried. Down, came flying an older looking member with red hair and busted daggers.

Stepping in front of the injured brunette guarding him with his life.

"Axel go away! Your gonna get hurt!" He yelled.

"I'm not leaving you Roxas!" He ignored. Roxas had nothing to say. He was stunned. I guess this is what you call true friendship.

Another (Smaller boy) From above peeked out from the light. Terrence looked up as the figure of the shadow hit him.

He could see a small boy. With tears filling his big brown eyes.

Terrence just laughed.

"What do you think of me now!?" He yelled waving his blade. Caught off guard.

Axel began to attack the kid.

With the swing of his dagger. And a cut threw his cheeks. Terrences's blood began to pour onto the gruond, not able to stop it.

He flew across the room.

"You heartless fool you can't win!" Axel shouted. Terrence (Somehow) Appeared behind Axel.

"I'm behind you." he said with a grin. And knocked Axel out with one hit in the head. Axel fell to his knees crying in pain with his figners running threw his hair. Clearly causing brain damage.

Roxas slowly sat up seeing his friend in danger

"A..Ax-el.." Roxas said moving his hand, with little strength. He began to crowl. Slowly making it to the other injured.

"Roxas.." He moaned.

"T-Thanks.." He said smiling. As his head fell into his arms. Axel smiled. His heart felt warm. A feeling he has never felt.

"Your my best friend you know.." He whispered.

Roxas smiled.

"How sweet.." Terrence said sarcasticly.

Mac frowned in terror.

"Mac!" A voice came from the steps. Finding Wilt Coco and Wilt running to the shield.

Mac lost his balance and fell into the trap. On top of his brother. Terrence let out a small grunt.

And threw his brother off him slaming him into the ground.

"You mindless weakling!" he growled. Mac covered his head with his hands terrified.

"MAC!!" Namine screamed from the otherside as she and Wilt began banging on it.

Coco began breathing heavily,

"Coco no!" Wilt cried.

Cocos heart flew above her. She cried in terror and fell to her knees. To the ground.

**Radiant garden**

"Yes...yes..YES!" Zexion said laughing. Demyx laughed with him.

"When is it enough?" He asked.

"Not done yet Demyx...We still need more." He said turning around to the Heart in the sky. Watching little hearts one by one fly up.


	13. Chapter 13

"Roxas! Cocos hearts gone!" Namine screamed.

Roxas could hear Namines voice. But it would begin to fade at the end.  
Mac sat up looking around him, above him he found a black cloaked figure standing above him.

"Terrence...Wh...What are you doing?" Mac asked. Terrence bent down to Mac level. He wiped away Mac hair that was blocking his eyes.

"You know I always loved you Mac..." He whispered. Mac was wide eyed.

"Well then why are you-"  
"Because its something I dear." He interrupted. And he stood up.

Mac had nothing else to say, what could he say? He didn't love his brother back?

Terrence smirked. With his hands rose above his head taking more hearts away from inocent friends.

Mac began crying again.

He stood up and slowly rushed toward Terrence.

"NOOOO!" He cried. He threw his arms around his brother. Terrence was startled. Feeling the weight of his brother on his back was awkward.

All he could see was the light above him...

_"Terrence.." He sighed. With his arms still around him. He hid his face in his brothers coat. Terrence had no reaction, he felt nothing._

_"You know you'll always have a place in my heart..." Mac said behind him. Terrence slowly turned one part of his head to him._

_Seeing Mac smiled._

_"Is there some reason your doing this?" He asked. Still not letting go._

_Terrence didn't answer after a few seconds._

_"...I was destined to.." he sighed._

_Mac shook his head. And leaned against his back._

_"This is not what you were born to do.." He said. "This is what you think you were destined to do."  
Terrence showed his face to the light._

_"I know its been hard.." His brother said with confort. "But remember what our dad would used to say..?"  
Terrence didn't reply back._

_"He would always say...Family was that special medicine when your lonely..." He whispered. "And when you feel like you don't belong."_

"But you...and Bloo-"

_Terrence didn't finish, he took a deep swallow._

_"Bloo?" Mac asked. He chuckled. "Is that what this is about?"  
Silence set apon them both._

_"Bloo is my best friend Terrence.." He smiled. And looked up to the taller boy. "But he doesn't have the bond that I share..with my brother." He confessed. "Or...what we used to have.."  
_

_Terrence was blank. He couldn't feel anything. He looked down into the eyes of a younger face. One he saw in his father when he was younger._

_"Mac.." He moaned._

_Mac smiled and hugged his brother tighter._

"Mac!" A cry came from aside them. Terrence turned away finding Namine on the otherside of the dark glass.

"Hmm..?" He mumbled.

Mac released Terrence from his grip.

He opened his eyes. And turned away.

A force of darkness parted Mac and Terrence away from each other. Out, came a man and a teen.

"Terrence!" He yelled. He grasped onto Terrences cloak. Lifting him up to where he was choaking.

"You trator!" He yelled.

He gasped for air with his hands onto Zexions. He quickly threw him aside. Leaving Terrence rammed into the wall.

"Terrence!" Mac cried. Namine ran to the injured teens body. She lift the boys head. Whom was covered in blood and scratches you could only see in a horror movie.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

There was no answer.

Namine felt tears move around in her eyes. "Please...don't die.." She whispered.

The tears slid off of her face onto the younger boys cheeks.

Mac on the otherside of the room. (Crying as well) Was helpless.

Roxas opened his eyes. Finding Zexion in the center of the room.

"Ze..Ze...m.." He sighed, he slowly got to his knees. And took a deep breath. He slowly tiptoed to Axel and took him by the arm.

"Come on Axy.." He said lifting him to his feet.

"Un...Roxas?" He asked opening his eyes.

"We got a job to do.." He said with an inocent smile.

Axel smiled back.

Zexion lifted his hands in the air.

"I guess I'll have to do everything myself!" He yelled out threw the house.

Roxas and Axel shook off his pain. And got ready for battle. Demyx flew infront of him.

"Don't think so.."


	14. Chapter 14

"Demyx, get out of the way!" Roxas ordered.

He grinned. And played his sitar loud. Blasts of water appeared behind the two teens. Catching them offguard. Demyx attacked them with full force. Dodging Demyx. Axel flew away with his daggers held close. Watching his best friend fly into the air from the waters force.

"Roxas!" He cried. Axel swallowed his fear, and charged down at Demyx, using the tips of his daggers. The flames at the end darted right threw Demyx' gut. Sending him in extreme pain. To the ground.

Demyx hit the ground head first. With his fingers roaming around his whom, realising his fingers can go right threw his chest.

"Demyx I thought I could count on you!" Axel yelled as he stood above him.

"I...just..wanted to feel.." There was no finish. His body began to fade. And he disapered.

Zexion growled.

_My best fighter...gone._

Zexion continued to take the hearts one by one.

"Wilt?" Namine asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry but..not really.." He sighed. Placing his hand on his forhead.

Namine had a worried look on her face.

"Wilt.." She sighed. "I am afraid.." She didn't have the heart to finish.

Wilt fell to his knees..

"It's okay Namine." He said with a weak smile. "Atleast your doing the right thing.."  
Was the last thing he said. Before he took his last breath. He winked and fell silently.

Namine stood. Heart broken, rivers of tears fell down her pale, white cheeks.

She turned away from her dear friend. TO Zexion and her friend Axel.

_This can't be how it ends..._

"Terrence!" She yelled. He lift his head lightly above the cracks of the wall.

"Come on Terrence get up!" She cried. "Can't you see they need help!"

Terrence turned away.

"I shouldn't be helping.." He said slowly getting to his feet. Namine frowned. "What are you talking about!?" She shouted.

"I don't belong here!" He yelled back. Namine felt like gasping.

"I was never supposed to be here...Heck I don't think I was ever supposed to be in this world!" He yelled.

Roxas turned to the troubled boy.

"Your wrong you know?" He asked lowering his blade. Terrence stood puzzled. He watched the Brunette walk toward him.

Roxas placed his hand on Terrence' shoulder.

"I was once like you Terrence." He said with a smirk. "But then I found something special." He said turning toward his friends. Axel smiled weakishly. Namine smiled, yet still crying. Terrence was confused.

"You felt like you had no prupose?" He asked. "Like you never-"

"Ahahahahah!" Zexion laughed. He stopped his doings. Letting the darkness work on the rest. He crossed his arms humerously.

"You should hear yourselves. Talking about these special 'feelings'" He laughed.

"Your wrong!" Roxas yalpped. Terrence pulled onto Roxas' arms. He pulled away.

Zexion looked directly down at him.

"Young man.." he growled. "You have no idea what your talking about."  
Roxas glared deeply at him.

"Look at us.." He said pointing at him. "Look at Axel!" He said. Roxas frowned. "We're nobodies...We are people whom don't matter..We can't feel anything, anything at all.." He said with a wink.

Axel shook his head, beginning to feel stress.

"Zexion, it doesn't take a genious to feel...Just look at Axel and I." He said turning to the red head. Axel smiled.

"We're best friends for life..I would risk my life for him...Like he risked his for me." He said. Axel turned away shyishly.

Zexion chuckled even louder that time.

"You just don't know your place do you..little boy.." He said.

Terrence hid behind Roxas, feeling terrified.

Mac couldn't watch this anymore. He ignored his inuries and pain in his head. And stood up.

Zexion raised his hand in the air, with darkness swarming around his hands.

"You were lucky to be in our Orginization then Roxas." He said.

He stood his ground.

"But...I promise I wont make that mistake again.." He darted his arm to Roxas head. Hitting Roxas forhead. Blood came slowly pouring out of his skull.

Terrence let out a small gasp. Roxas, still stood his ground.

"Terrence.." he sighed.

"I'm gonna do whatever I can to protect...y-uyou." He said weakly. Terrence frown turned to a gasp.

Roxas held his blade to his chest for deffence.

Zextion took another strike.

Axel charged from behind. Zexion used his deffence sheild to block him.

"NO!" He screamed. Banging his hands. Namine joined him.

"Roxas!!!" She cried.

Mac rushed to the scene. "Terrence no!"

Zexion turned to the three outside it.

"Ahahaha.." He laughed. "Look at them Roxas..pityful.." He said.

Roxas opened one eye. Seeing the light, and the figure in front of him. His other eye was unable to open. With the blood drowning the ball.

Terrence pulled him back from getting hurt even more. Zexion charged at him again, sending Roxas to his knees. But not all the way down.

"Hey, stop it!" Terrence yelled.

"Quiet boy..or you'll end up exactly like him." He ordered. Terrence gasped.

"Te...Te-"  
Zexion took another hit. Only this time on the shoulder. Roxas began to cry. His Blood from his forhead began falling from his injured eye.

Terrence held him up by the arm.

"Stop it Stop it right now!" He cried.

_They both stood silently. Staring at each other._

_"Terrence...Step up I know you can." Roxas said._

_"I can't.." He sighed._

_  
"Yes you can!" He said beginning to shake his shoulders. "With the kind of power you have you can defeat Zexion!"_

_"I can't.," He said turning away._

_"Why?"_

"Because...I'm not like you Roxas." He said. "I can't just say im a hero and then become one.."  
Roxas frowned. "You can if you believe it."

_Terrence turned to him._

_"Axel did the same for a friend of mine..." He said smiling. "You could do the same.."  
Terrence stood puzzled,_

he felt like he was gonna exsplode on the inside. He grasped onto his blade and stabbed Zexion. Next to his other whom.

"YAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Stabbing him over and over again, out coming bubbles and bubbles of Blood. pouring out from the man. He fell helplessly. Crying in pain.

"Araaaafhhg!!" He yelled. His body slowly began to fade. Roxas opened one eye

"You..have no idea..-w-what your geting yourself ...into.." He mumbled.

As he began to fade. The sheilter did as well...Roxas shut both his eyes.

Axel, Namine rushed to Roxas. While Mac ran to Bloo. Whom was stil hurt almost as bad as Roxas.

"Roxas...R.Roxxas.." Axel cried between tears. Lifting his head face to face. "Please...tell me your alright.." He begged.

Terrence took a few steps back. Namine held onto his hand.

"Roxas?" She asked. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"How bad is he?" Mac asked, with his whole body carrying half of Bloos.

_Come on kid wake up.. _Terrence thought.

Roxas opened one eye.

"A-Axel...oo..." He moaned. "What happened..?"

Axel and Namine both smiled.

"Your alright!" Axel cried. "Your alright!"

Mac and Bloo both headed toward them all.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's gonna happen to them?" Mac asked weakly.

Namine turned to Wilt lying on the ground,

"There hearts should restore.." She said smiling. Slowly, the hearts flew threw the windows of Fosters. The first one appeared to Eduardo, whom was laying against the railing on the stairs. It sank inside inside him, bringing his color back.

Namine and the others rushed up the stairs findign Eduardo alive.

"Ed!' Mac yelled, and rushed over to him and gave him a deep hug. Axel was downstairs helping Wilt up.

"Mac?" Bloo asked from the bottom step. Mac turned around, knowing that friends voice, it had to be Bloo.

"Bloo!" He rushed down the steps grabbing hod of his friend. Pushing him down to the ground.

"Glad your alright!" He said with his arms around him.

"You too.." He said hugging him back.

"Wilt.." Namine whispered. Hugging him closely. Wilt bent down showing his bright smile.

"You guys were awesome.." Mac said happily.

As the others began chatting of their previous event. Terrence was able to slip away.

"Hey!" Namine yelled rushing out to the porch. Terrence stopped as he was halfway off the property.

His head rose up from his cloak.

"Where are you going?" She asked taking a step forward.

Terrence twirled around.

"Away.." He answered. "From here.."  
Namine frowned. She jumped off the porch and threw her arms around the boy.

"Your not going anywhere.." She whispered.

The others had followed her outside.

"Terrence?" Mac asked. Namine has released him, making Terrence turn to him.

"Are you oing home already?" Mac laughed. "What about the after party?"  
Terrence hadn't a clue what he was talking about, does he not relise his friends were attacked?  
"Come on inside Terrence." he said waving his hand, Namine smiled.

"Come..inside...?" He asked.

Mac nodded.

Namine took him by the hand. "Yeah silly." She giggled, "Come inside!"

It was nearly the end of the day. And everyone were exausted.

"So...How did you make those flames appear on your daggers?" Mac asked eagerly.

"Magic.." Axel teased. And let out a chuckle.

Terrence was sitting on the otherside of the table.

He sat up and got out of his chair. And walked toward another part of the house.

"Where's he going?" Bloo asked. Mac didn't reply. But followed.

**Fosters Roof**

The little boy turned corners. Finding his brother on the roof, his face was still covered. And was about to jump.

"What're you doing?" Mac asked leaning against the wall.  
Terrence turned surprised. "Just...Looking out..Ya know.." He lied. Mac laughed and walked toward him.

"You were gonna leave again weren't you?" He asked.

Terrence looked at the curious brunette.

Mac smiled.

"Mac..did..U..Ih.." Terrence stammered awkwardly.

"Yes I meant everything I said." Mac said proudly. "Would I lie to you?"

"Only if I lied to you first.." He said with a smirk.

Mac turned away looking at the moon. Terrence slowly turned to Mac, his eyes were sparkling against the moonlight. Making Terrence grin.

"I think we should go back inside." Mac suggested as he held out his hand.

Terrence looked directly at the smaller boy and placed his hand on his.

"Lets."

Later inside...

"Well goodbye everyone." Namine said with a wave. Eduardo held onto her tightly.

"Waaahahaah." He cried. "You saved my life!" Namine gave him a gentle pat. "And your welcome for that too." She grinned.

Madam Foster and her granddaughter made it in time with Herrimen coming out of his office.

"Your leaving? Already?" The old women asked.

Roxas nodded.

"It's been real guys." He said with a nod. Frankie walked up to Axel. Whom again was stammering.

"I-It...T-tw-was N-Nice meeting y-you...Ma...Ma'm.." He said swetting.

Frankie placed a tender kiss apon His forhead.

"Thanks for saving all the imaginary friends." She said. "Your a true hero."  
Axel began to laugh uncontroling. And leaned against Roxas.

"Please..Come backs soon?" Mac asked. Namine smiled. Seeing Terrence and Mac side by side reminded her of two other friends she knows. It doesn't take a genious to realise these two wont be seperated.

Just like Riku and Sora..

Namine gave Mac a quick hug. "You take care of yourself now.." She said poking his nose. Mac giggled and they both shared a smile.

_Sora...Strong and caring, a friend no one can ignore, whom is always there for his friends when they need him, one who will never betray the light and the key blade. One who will fight any evil. And never ignore what's really out there. Adventure._

She then turned to Terrence, who was more shy then ever.

"You too.." She said with a hug, not letting go, she realised something else.

_Riku...Confident and mysterious. Someone you can't quite get too. But whom will always be friends with, and wont turn his back on friends either. But most likely to be alone, never again shall he ignore the light, as long as he has Sora with him._

Namine, Roxas and Axel gave one more wave, watching the family wave back. Namine opened the portal to Radiant tower, the trio stepped inside. And with one last smile exchange, they were transported to their home.

**End**


End file.
